


Handshake at last

by katychan666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Christmas Dinner, I Tried, M/M, OOC probably just a bit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What happens when your son is dating the son of your arch nemesis from school and you two are forced to get along?orAlbus is dating Scorpius and he invites him and Draco over for a Christmas dinner without telling his father who he has truly invited. What happens next?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Handshake at last

Harry was in a very good mood - Albus decided to come home over for the Christmas holidays and that meant that the house for the time of the holidays wasn’t going to be completely empty anymore. The children were growing up fast; Albus was already in his last year of Hogwarts. Honestly he didn’t know that the time could fly so fast, but it was and it was good to have at least one of the children home for the holidays. Their oldest was spending time with his girlfriend, while their youngest one decided to spend the time with her friends at Hogwarts. Not that Harry really minded it too much, he knew how magical Christmas was at the Hogwarts. There were times that he still missed it and he sighed. Christmas really was the time that he got nostalgic the most. 

Harry shook his head and then rubbed his palms together. It was indeed a special Christmas because someone else was going to be joining them for the Christmas dinner - Albus’ boyfriend and his family. Harry didn’t know who it was, but he was excited to meet them. He promised to Albus that he wasn’t going to embarrass him in any way possible. Well, that was the plan anyway. Harry glanced towards the kitchen, where Ginny was watching over the food and he smiled. He was helping her in there before Albus came and now he was getting ready to greet the guests into their house. They were soon going to be there and Harry placed his hands on top of his sides.

“In a few minutes now,” said Harry and then sighed happily. Albus wondered for how long that smile was going to last. Not too long. In a way, Albus was nervous about how the meeting was going to go. On the other side, he was amused to see how it would all pan out. There was a good reason why he didn’t tell his father exactly _ who _ was coming over, but his dad wouldn’t have to guess for too long anymore. It was certainly going to be a very memorable Christmas for all of them, but Albus still wished that it would go well because at the end of it all… it still meant a lot to him. Not only to him, but his boyfriend as well. 

“Yep, they’re soon going to be here,” said Albus and gave his dad a little cheeky smile and then he reminded himself that he needed to keep his excitement back a little bit. Still, he was excited. Scorpius was coming over and Albus wondered how his father was going to accept the news. The two of them were friends ever since the first ride to Hogwarts seven years ago, but things slowly started changing in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Little by little they grew closer and were going steady for over a year now. It was time to finally introduce Scorpius as his  _ boyfriend _ and not only a mate anymore. 

“It was really a surprise for your mother and me when you told us that you’ll be bringing your boyfriend for the holidays,” said Harry and Albus gave him a little nod, his eyes anxiously watching the clock. Any minute now and he felt a little bit nervous. His father was an open minded person… right? 

“Oh, prepare to be even more surprised,” commented Albus and tried not to laugh. 

“What was that?” asked Harry as he didn’t quite heard it. Albus was mumbling when he was nervous and before he was about to ask him to repeat that, there was already a knock at the door and Harry happily rubbed his palms together and gave his son a little nod. “Wait, I’ll go get the door and welcome them in our house,” said Harry and Albus hurried after him. Maybe it was for the best if-

“Dad, maybe I should,” said Albus. He didn’t know how his father would react if the first face that he’d see would be the face of Scorpius’ father. Albus knew all too well what kind of a person Scorpius’ father was in the past. Not to mention just how much their fathers disliked in the past and he cleared his throat. 

“Nonsense,” said Harry, waving it off because he didn’t think of it too much. “Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you,” said Harry and Albus laughed nervously. Yeah, that wasn’t what worried him and he was quickly walking after his father, still trying to stop him, but then Harry eventually reached the front door before him and he slowly unlocked the door with his wand, tucked it back into his pocket and grabbed the door knob. Albus stopped in his tracks, keeping his distance and he hoped for a miracle. That was the only thing that was going to make-

Harry didn’t know why his son was panicking suddenly so much. He put on a big smile and finally opened the door. He didn’t know who to expect to find standing in front of their door, but it definitely wasn’t  _ him.  _ Tall, slim, pale. Long blonde hair tied up in the back, tired blue eyes and Harry suddenly felt his heart dropping when he found himself staring into the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy in front of the door. Except that it wasn’t Lucius, but  _ Draco _ and he blinked a few times.

“Good eve-” started the other one, but his voice trailed off and his pale complexion had only gotten paler when he saw just where his son dragged him off to and he needed a moment to actually grasp the concept of reality. His son made him come over to the  _ Potters?  _ Draco felt slowly annoyance kicking in and he glanced over to the side where his son was trying his best not to look into his eyes and Draco then looked over to the door. Scarhead was glaring at him and Draco felt shivers going up his spine.

“Nope,” was all that Harry said and then slammed the door shut. Albus’ jaw dropped and Harry slowly turned around to his son, visibly shaken. Albus didn’t know if he should laugh or not. “You invited  _ Malfoy? _ ” said Harry in the calmest way possible and didn’t even give Albus the time to explain that there wasn’t only Draco there, but also- “Great. I should have known. This is one of your pranks again, isn’t it?” asked Harry and was massaging his temples. “I’m getting way too old for this shit,” carried Harry on and Albus smacked himself across his forehead.

“Dad, it’s not a prank,” said Albus and then hurried over to the door. “I invited Scropius  _ and his father _ to join us for-”

“You’re dating Malfoy’s kid?”

“Um… duh?”

“Don’t get smart with me,” said Harry, walking around in circles, pinching the bridge of his nose and he glanced up to the ceiling. “Merlin, what have I done? Does the universe really hate me so much?” asked Harry his monologue and narrowed his eyes when he saw Albus opening the door. “What do you think you’re doing? Don’t invite the ferret-”

“Good evening,” said Albus happily after opening the door and Harry’s jaw dropped for the second time. He wasn’t listening to him at all! Albus was too stubborn, he was too… Harry and Albus were really alike and Harry grumbled under his breath, but didn’t look towards the door. 

“ _ Father, you promised you’d keep an open mind about it, _ ” whispered Scorpius.

“ _ You should have told me that we were going to Potters. I can’t believe I cancelled my plans for- _ ”

“Is everything okay?” asked Albus and the other two only then saw that the door was open again and Scorpius’ face brightened when he saw Albus. Albus’ smile grew as well and he stepped closer to the other and looked over to his father, who was trying his best not to burst out yelling. The two of them knew that something like that was to be expected and that was exactly why they decided to go with this approach. If either of them would tell their fathers about their relationship, they would never really accept it. Maybe this way they would be forced to do what's right for their children. Well, that was at least how Albus saw it when he talked Scorpius into it.

“Yes, all is well,” said Scorpius and smiled softly and glanced over to his father. “Right, father?” asked Scropius and Draco was still throwing his temper tantrum. Nope, he wasn’t done yet and he looked at the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and he shook his head, glaring over to Harry, who was still keeping his distance.

“I can’t believe that I went through the trouble of getting the  _ good _ firewhiskey as a present,” said Draco out loud and Scorpius rolled his eyes.  _ Great, so they didn’t even step inside, but it was already started. The fighting.  _ Ugh. It was like their fathers were the ones that were still in school and not the other way around.

“Keep it, I don’t need it,” barked Harry back and Albus smacked himself across the forehead mentally and then took in a deep breath, his eyes locking with Scorpius’ and he gave him a little smile of encouragement. 

“Dad,” whined Albus.

“What?!”

“Al, I told you this wasn’t going to work,” whispered Scorpius.

“Don’t worry, I have it all under control,” said Albus and the other arched his brow. Having their fathers at each other's throats upon arrival was what he called having things under control. “Dad, how about you invite Scorpius and his dad inside?” offered Albus and Harry gave him a look of disbelief. Harry wanted to slam the door again, but the look in Albus’ eyes was what made him finally pull back a little bit.  _ This wasn’t about him, it was about his son.  _ Harry swallowed his pride and slowly made his way over to the door and tried no to roll his eyes. It was hard.

“Please, come inside,” said Harry in the most forced way possible.

“Merlin, give me strength,” said Albus under his breath.

“Father. You. Promised,” hissed Scorpius and Draco eventually stepped inside and looked at Harry. His actions were robotic, but he managed to hand the bottle of firewhiskey that he got as a present and Harry took in. Even thanked him. It was a weird feeling and Albus was starting to get a good feeling about it. Until Draco decided to open his mouth that was.

“He didn’t even offer to take our coats,” scoffed Draco and looked at Harry.

“I’m not your fucking maid, Malfoy. I think you’re perfectly capable of taking off your own coat and hanging it over there,” snapped Harry and Malfoy went red in the face. Malfoy was angry and Harry smiled happily because he managed to make the other shut up and he happily plopped down onto the couch. 

Silence fell between them. Scorpius and Albus were sitting together on the couch, while both Harry and Draco were each standing on the opposite side of the living room and were glaring at each other. The whole scene was almost humoristic and the other two glanced at each other. Well, this was going better than expected. Harry and Draco were inside of the same room and nothing was broken. Yet. Albus reached for Scorpius’ hand and placed his palm on top of the other’s. Scorpius usually shied away from holding hands in public with him, but this time he didn’t waver and he linked their fingers together. The sought out comfort in each other.

“Well, this is nice,” commented Scorpius as the silence in the room was too loud for him and Albus quickly nodded. He was the one that has gotten them into this mess, so he  _ needed _ to be supportive all the way through. But he was still sure that their plan was going to work and he put on a brave smile on his face and looked at Draco’s father. 

The two men were glaring and staring at each other, neither of them moving and Albus already felt another headache coming up. Perhaps he should have listened to Scorpius after all. He was usually right. “What now?” whispered Albus and Scorpius gave him a look of disbelief and he shook his head.

“Seriously?” mouthed Scorpius and Albus shrugged. “What happened to your ‘plan’?”

“I pictured this to go different,” whispered Albus back and Scropius snorted and then he looked at his father and then he looked at Albus’ dad and he huffed under his breath. Those two were still staring at each other and didn’t really acknowledge their sons for the time being. And even if nobody was speaking up, the tension between them was growing. It was really a talent that only those two could possess.

“You’re unbelievable,” muttered Scorpius and laughed under his breath. 

The staring went on for quite a while and for the longer that it lasted, the more tension there was in the room. Albus didn’t even know what went wrong after that. His father said something that pissed off Malfoy - the wands were soon out and Scropius was again rolling his eyes. But of course, it didn’t really surprise him that it all ended up with the wands being pointed at each other and he chewed on his lip. This was all so stupid, in his own personal opinion.

“Lower your wand,” said Harry, spitting his orders.

“ _ You _ of all people won’t tell me what to do, Potter,” said Draco and Harry scoffed.

“You’re in  _ my _ home. You won’t point the damned wand at me in my own home, so put it down or-”

“Or what?” tested Draco, not pulling back at all and Albus looked at Scorpius, who shrugged. Both of them were at loss for words. This wasn’t how Albus expected the dinner to go. Their fathers were supposed to see that they really cared for each other and therefore somehow accept each other. Their fathers were more immature than them. Albus wanted to walk there and stop them, but Scorpius’ hand upon his own stopped him from going there - he didn’t know how wise it would be to be caught in the middle of any possible  _ fight.  _

“ _ Expelliarmus, _ ” tried Harry disarming Draco, but it didn’t really work as the other swiftly managed to move away. And thus spells and curses started flying around the living room. It wasn’t until there was a sound of a particular vase being broken that the door of the kitchen finally opened and before Harry knew what was happening, his wand went flying from his hands. 

The fight was being put on hold as Harry was on his knees, looking for his wand and in came walking a very angry looking Ginny. Harry didn’t really notice her at first, but Albus kenw what was happening. Ginny was- “What in the world is happening in here?” asked Ginny just as Harry grabbed his wand. He was quickly back on his legs and he flinched because Ginny didn’t look happy. At all. 

“He started it,” said Harry and pointed at Draco, who gave him a look of disbelief.

“Excuse-”

“How old are the two of you?” asked Ginny and placed her hands on top of her sides, shaking her head. Harry bowed his head down and Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny looked over at the side where Albus and Scorpius were and she hurried over to the two of them. “Boys, are you okay?” she asked softly and the two nodded in unison. Ginny also didn’t know who their son was bringing home, but to her it didn’t really matter and she exhaled.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” said Albus and Scorpius was quick to nod.

“We’re so happy to have you over, Scorpius,” said Ginny happily and the blonde boy smiled politely.

“Me too, Miss-”

“Call me Ginny, no need for formalities,” said Ginny happily and then eyed Harry. “Excuse me, boys, I have to have a word with your father,” she said and marched towards Harry. “Harry, your wand, now,” she said and Harry’s cheeks reddened when he saw Draco laugh’s snort. “Harry. Give me your wand, now,” said Ginny again and Harry quickly handed her his wand, feeling stupid and humiliated that he lost his cool like that before. He was slowly coming to his senses and- Also, Harry knew better than not to listen to his wife. After all Ginny was Molly’s daughter. 

Draco’s laughter didn’t last longer because she then stepped over to him and took away his wand. He didn’t want to hand it to her, but in the end after he saw the look in his eyes, he quickly listened. She had that scary look in her eyes and once Ginny was satisfied, she marched back to Harry and folded her arms on top of her chest and shook her head. “Honestly, what were you thinking?” she asked and Harry glanced down. “They are our guests,” she said and Harry bowed his head down.

“But it’s  _ Malfoy. _ ”

“So?”

“But he… he-”

“If you haven’t noticed it already this isn’t about you, but it’s about our son and his happiness is all that matters, right?” she said and Harry quickly nodded. “Good, then apologise, find a way for you two to get along and then come help me set the table,” said Ginny, Harry quickly nodding. Scorpius and Albus were trying not to laugh too hard, Ginny both smiling at them making it very clear with who she was angry with. After she was gone, Harry finally allowed himself to breathe and he slowly turned around to face Draco. 

As much as Draco didn’t want to admit it, he knew that Ginny had a point. He bit his lip, looked over to his son, who was now standing by Albus’ side and he sighed. Even if he didn’t like Potter, he didn’t really have anything against his son. He and his son were good friends for years now, so- Ginny Potter had a point. So, Malfoy slowly took the first step and stepped to Potter, who signed the boys to come closer. The other two were soon there next to them and Harry clicked with his tongue. 

“You two-”

“Yes, dad?” asked Albus, turning on his puppy eyed look. “Will you finally act like an adult and accept our relationship because you want what’s best for me?” asked Albus and Harry snorted, but eventually nodded. That and he was afraid of Ginny but he wasn’t going to say it out loud. 

“I suppose it’s finally time to turn over a new leaf,” suggested Draco and Scorpius’ eyes grew when he saw his father extending his hand out to Potter. Harry was faced with the same decision that he was over thirty years ago and he glanced down onto Draco’s hand, blinking a few times. With a little bit of hesitation, he slowly extended his own hand out and shook Draco’s hand.

Scorpius and Albus finally relaxed because it was a freaking Christmas miracle - it was Ginny that actually made those two act like adults and Scorpius leaned closer to Albus. “Your mom is awesome,” he whispered into his ear and Albus nodded.

“All went according to my plan,” said Albus.

“Yeah right, your plan? You had no plan, admit it,” teased Scorpius and wrapped his arms around Albus’ waist and pulled him closer. Not wanting to admit it, Albus decided to distract Scorpius with a kiss.

Harry huffed under his breath when he watched his son - they did look happy and he smiled as well. That was all that mattered. He then looked at Malfoy, who was observing his son as well and he snorted - Albus really wasn’t joking when he said that it was going to be an evening full of surprises. 

  
  



End file.
